Superhero Buttercup 2 (Systariansrule2024, LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE And Vinnytovar Style)
Cast *Ray Manchester/Captain Man - Prince Edward (Enchanted) *Henry Hart/Kid Danger - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Buttercup - Edith (Despicable Me) *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible - Wreck-it Ralph *Helen Parr/Elastigirl - Merida (Brave) *Lucius Best/Frozone - Lance Sterling (Spies in Disguise) *Double G - David (Lilo & Stitch) *Triple G - Cal Devereaux (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *The Flash - Himself (DCAU) *Emmet Brickowski - Flint Lockwood *Lucy - Sam Sparks *Batman - Himself (DCAU) *Winston Deavor - Henry Gardner (Storks) *Zarbon - Peter Pan *Zarbon (True Form) - Beast (The Beauty and the Beast) *General Sweet Mayhem - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2) *Raspberry - Officer Landers (and Lester as an Extra) (Monster House) *Queen Watevra Wanabi - Captain Amelia (Treasure Planet) *Buzz Lightyear - Jimmy Neutron *XR - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SqaurePants) *Rex Dangervest - Drew Lansing/Kamen Rider Torque (Kamen Rider Dragon Knight) *Dark Mayhem - Dark Laser (The Fairly OddParents) *Son of Scalestro - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) *Strongdor - Genie Jafar *Fairy Pinchess - Dr. Zara (Abominable) *Dark Laser - Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Captain Ginyu - Captain Hook *Jeice - Vector (Despicable Me) *Burter - General Grawl (Planet 51) *Recoome - Dwayne LeFontant (Over the Hedge) *Guldo - Professor Kipple (Planet 51) *Dodoria - Guy Gagne (Turbo; 2013) *Darth Maul - Dr. Animo (Ben 10; 2016) *Ebony Maw - Scroop (Treasure Planet) *Cull Obsidian - Ragear (Sheep & Wolves) *Proxima Midnight - Harley Quinn *Corvus Glaive - Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) *The Sporde - Linnux (Rock Dog) *Thanos - Lex Luthor *Silico - Dr. Calico (Bolt) *Blisstina Utonium - Ronnie Anne (The Loud House) *Yamcha - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Agent Pleakley - Mike (Monsters, Inc.) *Benny - Sheen (Jimmy Neutron) *Ice Cream Cone - Himself *Unikitty - Rita (Go Hugo Go) *Yesss - Herself *Balthazar - Conductor (The Polar Express) *Megamind - Dudley Puppy *Tarzan - Victor (Ballerina/Leap!) *Professor Utonium - Gru (Despicable Me) *Blossom - Margo Gru (Despicable Me) *Bubbles - Agnes Gru (Despicable Me) *Vegeta - Bodi (Rock Dog) *Astro Boy - Phineas (Phineas & Ferb) *Krushauer - John Steward/Green Lantern *Star Butterfly/Voyd - Voyd (Incredibles 2) *Miles Morales/Spider-Man - Himself *Shrek - Sonic the Hedgehog *Edith Gru - *Dru Gru/He-lectrix - Himself *Holly Shiftwell - Herself *Grand Councilwoman - The Queen (Cars 2) *Captain Gantu - Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Banarnar - Banana Joe (TAWOG) *UPB Agent - Finn McMissile (Cars 2) *Nani - Lori Loud (The Loud House) *Lilo - Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) *Clumsy Smurf - Valiant *Scorch Supernova - Grey (Sheep & Wolves) *Gary Supernova - Humphrey (Alpha & Omega) *Kip Supernova - Runt (Alpha & Omega 2) *Kira Supernova - Kate (Alpha & Omega) *Io - Nala (The Lion King) *Thurman - Rango *Doc - Basil of Baker Street *Gabby Babblebrook - Bianca (Sheep & Wolves) *Baby Baabians - Wolf Pups *Baabians - Various Wolves *Frieza (1st Form/Amigo Del Frēza) - Kamen Rider Another Kuuga (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Monolo Sanchez - *Fiona - *Krillin - Kristoff (Frozen) *Plum - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *Zebe - *Willy Wonka - Gnomeo (Gnomeo And Juliet) *Harry Potter (Earthling) - *Harry Potter (Blorbian) - Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Smiler - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) *Zurg - Dark Oak (Sonic X) *Jenny Wakeman - Atomic Betty *Jesse Wackman/Son of Screenslaver - Daniel Winsett *Lance Sterling - Maui (Moana) Gallery Prince Edward.jpg|Prince Edward as Ray Manchester/Captain Man Profile - Mowgli.jpg|Mowgli as Henry Hart/Kid Danger Edith (Despicable Me).png|Edith as Buttercup Wreck-It Ralph in Wreck-It Ralph 2-0.jpg|Wreck-it Ralph as Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible Merida closeupa1.jpeg|Merida as Helen Parr/Elastigirl Lance In Spies in Disguise.png|Lance Sterling as Lucius Best/Frozone Category:Superhero Buttercup Movie Spoofs Category:Vinnytovar Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:Systariansrule2024